Listen To Your Heart: English
by Seni-x
Summary: I think this is a kind of perfect ending after the seventh and final book has ended.Our hero, JK, will probably never tell what happens after the Final Battle and I kind of guessed what happens after that.Songfic and dramatic


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a product of J. K. Rowling, not me. Everything belongs to her. The song, Listen To Your Heart, belongs to Roxette, not me. Explanation about the reason of this song and story is at the ending. Best to listen to the song while you read it, it adds to the effect. So go download it or something.... You won't regret it.  
  
Listen to your heart... Songfic  
  
The tears were falling down her lap. They followed the already wet lines of her cheeks and she tasted the salt in them. Why Harry? She asked herself a thousand times a day.  
  
Oh... I know that there is something in the way of your smile... I get a notion from the look in your eyes Dare you love me, that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns to dust...  
  
She had only just found out about the Prophecy and it had already been fulfilled. Harry had gone away to fight his Final Battle with Voldemort. It had been their Last ever. Harry had won, but was hit with a Death-curse from behind him. A Deatheather he had not seen. Hermione had seen it all, but could do nothing.  
  
Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There is nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why Listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye  
  
He had fallen on his knees, like he was going to pray or something like that. Hermione remembered that moment, she had hoped he had only been hurt or so, but not dead... Then he fell down with his face turned her way. He blinked only once more and his beautiful emerald eyes never opened again. Hermione had screamed.  
  
Sometimes you wonder if this violence is worth while Those precious moments are all lost in the time Swept away, nothing is what it seems The fear of belonging to your dreams  
  
Ron dead, Harry dead... Why did she had to survive! The Order had came to their aid, but what had been the cause of that. Tonks was severely hurt, they did not know for sure she would recover completely, Mr. Weasley had died in the Hospital of his injuries, the Twin died in revenge of their dad's death. Charlie and Bill revenged their brothers, and got hurted as well. They survived, but would never be the same... Ginny hadn't spoken to anyone since the Battle. She had lost 3 brothers and her father. She was an orphan since then on... Mrs. Weasley had died in their sixth year, while rescuing her husband. Ginny gotten over that, but... Ron had forbidden her before his death to go and help Harry in his Battle. 'It's his battle... You would only harm his chances to kill Voldemort!' It had been the last time they spoke... Ginny had been crossed with Ron and hadn't forgiven her since then. Ron had died before she could have told him she was sorry...  
  
And last of all...Remus had died too... He had caught the first Death-Curse for Harry. Harry had seen who had sent it and went after him, but crossed paths with Voldemort. Their Final Battle had started.  
  
Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There is nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why Listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye  
  
Hermione laid down on her bed. She looked at the white ceiling of the hospital. She had been strucked with the same curse that had hit her in her fifth year and was still recovering. This time Dolohov had his voice and had been able to perform the curse completely. Hermione had been struck at the very beginning of the Fight and she had just woken up to see Harry die. Her love that she had just discovered had already been taken from her. She and Harry could have been so good for eachother...  
  
And there were voices that hoped to be heard So much connections that you can't find the words The simple magic, the beauty of speech When the sun is shining and the wind...  
  
Hermione remembered the time she and Harry had spent together as a couple. It seemed so very little today. Only a month they had been a couple. Ron didn't liked the idea, but only a couple of hours before his death he had kind of given them his blessing. 'Harry, you better treat her well or I'll be coming after you!' He finally said to them.  
  
Listen to your heart (Take a listen to) When he's calling for you Listen to your heart (Take a listen to) There is nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why  
  
They had laughed. It had been the last time they had all been together. Ron had been attacked while he had returned alone to the castle of Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been on a date when Ron suddenly had turned up and said that. They had never gone on a date from then on. Only a week after Ron's death, Harry had died too. Hermione didn't knew what to do now with her grief... Ron dead, his father dead, Remus dead and her one and only love, Harry too...  
  
Listen to your heart... Before... Listen to your heart... Oh.... Listen to your heart... There is nothing else you can do... I don't know where you're going... And I don't know why... Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye  
  
She couldn't take it no more. She had to be with them. She couldn't live any longer without them all. She had nobody anymore... No one left from her friends. She had to take actions... She stood up and went outside. It was raining, like the world wanted to show their sadness of the lost of so many lives.  
  
Listen to your heart... Oh...(Listen to your heart) Take a listen to it... Listen to your heart... Take a.. Take a listen to.. It!  
  
Hermione looked up at the dark sky. 'I'm coming, guys... I'm coming...' She suddenly fell down, her wand falling out her hands, her eyes shut. She would never open them again.  
  
Oh... Oh ooh... Listen to your heart... Oh... Oh ooh... Listen to your heart... Oh ooh...  
  
(A/N) I wanted to write a songfic with this song. I think this is a kind of "perfect" ending after the seventh and final book has ended. Our hero, JK, will probably never tell what happens after the Final Battle and I kind of guessed what happens after that. My couple (Harry & Hermione) isn't really what I think what will happen. I think it's a Ron & Hermione couple-thing that'll happen, but with this song I just had this idea what'll happen and who knows... It might happen? It might sound very, very dramatic (songfic-ending) of Hermione's actions, but... Just think in her situation.. What would you all do? (Be honest... You'd probably do the same... You wouldn't want to live anymore too... Lost everyone you ever loved (in my story I'll write later (it'll be about this songfic and it'll be "the seventh book" like I imagine it) her parents will be killed to that year. She lost everyone and everything that year, so... Got the picture?) and you could have saved one or two of them if you only had paid attention for that one Deatheater! I would do the same thing, I guess... I'd try to live on, but I very much doubt it would go for me to live on... And as for Ginny. Yes, she is an orphan in my story. How did I came up with that idea? Of Mrs. Weasley herself. In the Woos of Weasley (OoP) she breaks down. 'What if one of us'll die?' And so on... The idea kind of formed itself in my head, and I'll write it out. Well... This was it, hope you like it all. 


End file.
